The New Kid Is A Vampire!
by Joker with the Green Scarf
Summary: Susan Rogers is a normal teen who LOVES the book series Cirque Du Freak, but one day, Darren Shan comes to her school and she gets to meet her role model, Larten Crepsley! Larten Crepsley/OC Closed/unfinished
1. Information

**A/N: This is also on . Anyways, This is based on my real life and a lot of people liked it on quizilla :/**

Info:

Name: Susan Rogers (Nickname is Suzie)

Age: 13

Family: Leah (mom), Rachel (sister), Bubbles (cat), Peaches (other cat), Dixie (grandmother, though you call her grandmamama)

Hair color: Light blonde roots to light brown tips (it's like a color changing thing)

Eye color: blue/green

Height: 5'3"

Weight: *too lazy to insert weight* xDD I'm not over weight though . Well, just off by five pounds, but that's it.

Skin tone: pale

Friends:

Name: Mike Davis (Nickname is Cornbread. I don't know why that's his nickname _)

Age: 13 (I think)

Family (I'm just gonna make this up): John (dad), Anne (mom), Jacob (brother)

Hair color: a cornbreadish color (now I know why he's called cornbread :D)

Eye color: brown (I think)

Height: I have no clue...

Weight: I have no clue...

Skin tone: I guess a bit tan? idk.

Name: Monisha Jones (Nickname is Mo)

Age: 12

Family: dad, mom, little sister

Hair color: dark brown/almost black

Eye color: brown

Height: idk.

Weight: idk.

Skin tone: very tan

Name: Ashley Pickens

Age: 14

Family: mom, 2 sisters

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

**A/N: Why does everyone have brown eyes except for meh? **

Height: idk

Weight: idk

Skin tone: pale

Name: Shahrane Johnson

Age: 13

Family: mom, dad

Hair color: brown/almost black

Eye color: brown

Height: idk

Weight: idk

Skin tone: like Monisha's


	2. Meeting Darren Shan? Okay, wake me up

*~Suzie's P.O.V.~*

I was at school in Language Arts class. I got bored so I passed my friend, Cornbread, a note saying, 'What's up? I'm bored x.x"' Then, all of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. Our teacher, Ms. Donna, sighed and said,

"Susan, can you please answer the door?"

I got out of my seat, opened the door, and sat back down. Our assistant principal, Mr. Antonio, came to the front of the class with a new student. The new student had long black hair, blue eyes, a scared body, and pale skin. Mr. Antonio said,

"Class, this is your new classmate, Darren Horston."

Cornbread, Monisha, and I lightly gasped. We read almost all of the Cirque Du Freak books and we knew that Darren Horston's real name was Darren _Shan _and that he was a _vampire.__  
_

Mr. Antonio gave the boring new student speech and told Darren to sit behind me. I raised my hand so that Darren could find me. He sat in the desk behind me and Mr. Antonio left the classroom. Ms. Donna looked at the clock hanging above the computers and said,

"It's time for lunch! Everyone line up _**quietly.**_"

So we did as she said. We got to the lunchroom, got our lunches, and sat at our tables. There was a little yellow table that I and my friends sat at. Since Ashley was absent today and everyone else filled the rest of the tables, Darren sat with us. Cornbread (his real name is Mike), Monisha, Darren, and I were sitting at the small table.

"Darren," I said. "I know who and what you are so you can drop the human act... Darren _Shan. _Fellow _vampire prince._"

Darren gasped. "How do you know that?"

I gave him 7 Cirque Du Freak books

**A/N: Oh yeah, this is taking place in the present, but only 7 of Darren's books came out because this takes place in the 8th book.**

He read the intro of the first book and said,

"My diary's been published into a _book?! _Damn that Mr. Tiny!"

I laughed a bit and said,

"Yeah, Mr. Tiny surprises people like that... he scares me."

**A/N: I just got finished with the 11****th**** book so please no flames x.x"**

We all laughed.

"So..." I said. "Can I come over to your house today to meet Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, and Harkat? PLEASE?! I've always wanted to meet them!"

Cornbread whispered something into Darren's ear. Darren made a disgusted face and said,

"EW!!! You want to fuck Mr. Crepsley?!?! You're sick!!!"

I blushed scarlet and said,

"I'm going to kill you in carpool, Cornbread."

"Hey, I just wanted to to how you two would react!"

Cornbread, Monisha, and Darren started talking.

After 10 minutes, I interrupted and said,

"So, can I come to your apartment?! PLEASE?!?!?!"

"I don't even know your name!"

I sighed, "I'm Susan, but call me something other than Suzie, and you die."

"Ok, well Suzie, you can't, but I can come over to your house."

"YAY!!!" I said.

Then Ms. Donna stood up so we did too cuz that meant that lunch was over for our class. We put our trays away and lined up for the restroom. I went inside the big stall and called my grandma on my cell phone.

It rang once, twice, three times, and then she answered,

"Hello?"

"Hi Grandmamama! Can I have one of my friends ride home with us?"

"Sure, who is it though?"

"It's one of my old friends from Washington Elementary. His name is Darren."

"Oh, well ok. I'll see you after school then. I love you, bye."

"Love ya, bye!"

And I hung up. I put my cell phone back inside my purse, came out of the bathroom stall, and washed my hands. Once I got outside of the bathroom, I noticed that my class had already left. I saw them walking down the hall so I rushed after them.


	3. Yaoi and Edward Cullen?

*~Part 2~*

We got back into class and Mrs. Donna went to the front of the room.

"Ok guys, today we are going to be starting on a project worth 6 grades! So if you don't turn this one in, you basically fail the 7th grade. What you have to do is-"

I kind of shut down, so I had no idea what she was saying. I was drawing pictures and writing one shots and lemons in my notebook. I kind of got carried away by drawing Vancha shoving his manhood into Larten's mouth and he was crying out in joy. I made a fangirl squeal. The whole class looked at me and Mrs. Donna stopped talking.

"Susan, would you like to share what you're screaming about to the class?"

"N-no ma'am."

"Ok, then. Pay attention! Next time, I'll take up whatever you're drawing!"

I nodded and put the paper away. I pretended to pay attention to her, but I was really daydreaming about yaoi.

"---Ok then, pick 2 people to be in your group!"

I grabbed Monisha's and Darren's arms.

"Ok, so what's the project again?" I asked, picturing a huge anime sweat drop on the back of my head.

*~After school~*

I took Darren outside to the 8th graders.

"Hey Shahrane!" I yelled as I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Whoa Suzie, people are staring!"

"Sorry. You just know how much I love to give hugs!!! " I replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I know."

She looked at Darren and screamed. I quickly put a hand over her mouth. She muffled something and when she stopped, I took my hand off of her mouth.

"Oh my god!!! It's Darren Shan from Cirque Du Freak!!!

"OH MY GOD DOES EVERYBODY KNOW ABOUT ME?!?! JUST GIVE ME AN APPLE AND CALL ME EDWARD CULLEN!!!"

I laughed and then yelled out really loud, "_DIE EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

**A/N: Sorry Twilight fans... I don't really like Twilight… no flames plz~**

Shahrane hit me upside the head.

"OW!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry. You know how much I like Edward!!!!"

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Shahrane, YOU'RE TURNING INTO ONE OF THOSE PREPPY, 9 YEAR OLD, EDWARD CULLEN FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm not some fucking prep!!"

Then, my mom was in carpool, ready to pick us up.

"_Oh, mom's picking us up? Cool._" I thought as me and Darren entered the car.

**A/N: Sorry it's out of character… I know, I know this story sucks, but on quizilla, 9 people forced me to continue it on there or they would kill me ._." So I thought people on fanfiction would like it too :/**


	4. The shortest chapter sorry!

*~Part 3~*

We arrived at my house. A boring, dumb, white, plain, one story house that you'd see anyday.

"Nice to meet you, Darren." My mom said, getting out of the car.

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am."

"Um... Darren..." I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?"

"She hates getting called, ma'am."

"Oh."

I saw a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks and I laughed.

"Sorry, ..."

"It's fine." She gave him a smile.

We walked into the house and it was clean.

"I cleaned it today when your grandmother told me that you had someone coming over."

"Oh." I replied. "Come on Darren, let me show you around the house!!!"

I showed him all around the house and then I stopped at my room. There were posters everywhere. AFI, MCR, Numa numa drawing, wolves, The Joker, Hot Topic, etc.

"You sure do like posters..."

"Yeah yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes. People always made fun of my posters.

After a few hours, Darren and I were in the living room, talking while my mom was sleeping in her bed.

"Hey Suzie."

"What?"

"Come to my apartment at 1:30AM if you wanna meet Larten so bad. Let me give you the address..."

I gave him a pen and paper. He nodded a thanks and wrote down the address.

"Here you go." He said, handing it to me.

"Thanks."

Just then, my sister walked into the door.

"Oh, hey Susan. Who's your new friend?" She asked, suspicously.

I sighed. "Can you PLEASE call me Suzie for a change and he's a friend from elementry school who moved here again."

"Whatever. Ok, bye." She walked into her room. She was always a bitch like that.

"Well, I gotta go. Mr. Crepsley will be waking up any minute now. Bye! Don't forget to meet us at 1:30!" He whispered into my ear.

He grabbed his bookbag and left the house.

It became 1:20 and both my mom and my sister were asleep. I smirked. The EVIL plan will take place now!!! MWA HA HA!!!!!!!!! I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a black The Cure band shirt and some dark blue jeans. I put on my boots. I grabbed my house key off of my dresser and snuck out of the house without waking anyone up.

I had the address memorized. I walked 4 blocks out of the neighborhood and walked across some gas stations and fast food places until I came upon the Hipton Hotel. I walked in and asked where Vur Horston's room was. The doorman gave me the number. I thanked him and went to the door.

"_Here I am. Room #4590. I'm gonna meet the man of__  
__my dreams here..._"

I knocked on the door and then, someone slightly opened it...

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a long time ): You may release the evil rabid vampaneze on meh D: *sits down***


	5. Meeting the Vampire and a Horrid Truth

It was Darren.

"Hey! You made it!" he excaimed.

"Who made it?"

I looked behind Darren and saw an angry Mr. Crepsley. My eyes widdened in shock. He was actually really handsome. He had a full head of orange hair. It went like, half an inch past his shoulders. His skin was so pale and it looked so soft, and his scar... was on the RIGHT side of his face. He looked like a fucking 20-year-old. Note to self, never believe Darren.

"Oh my god... Larten Crepsley..." I whispered.

"How do you know my name?" He gave me a weird look.

"Darren's diary has been published into a book. Mr Tiny's work, I suppose."

I gave Larten the 4th CDF book and a look of shock was on his face.

"Wow." That's all he said. Then, he said it again after a minute of silence.

"I've always wanted to meet you. In the books, you seen really interesting." I was blushing now. I felt like a stalker. UGH!

Darren whispered something into Mr Crepsley's ear. He coughed awkwardly and a slight blush printed across his pale cheeks.

I rolled my eyes. "What did you tell him?"

"What Cornbread told me at lunch." Darren managed to say out of his giggle-fit.

I sighed and it was silent. A few minutes later, Mr Crepsley calmed down and said,

"Well, Darren. We should really be looking for the vampaneze now..."

"Can I come?! Please?! Pretty please?!?!" I begged.

Mr Crepsley scratched his scar. He was thinking. Then, he said,

"I don't know... you are just a human girl who can get extremely hurt."

"Yeah, a human girl who is stronger than her master ninjitsu dad and football quaterback brother." I smiled sadly.

"Really? How?" He smirked, thinking he would win.

Tears clouded my vision and I said,

"I killed them! They were pissing me off, and I couldn't take it anymore. I slaughtered them with the pocket knife I have and I dragged them to my enemy's house and my enemy took the blame for it. She always wanted to go to jail. I'm just a fucking monster..."

I burst into tears crying. It was true;I DID kill my brother and my dad. Even though I didn't care about them, I hurt alot of people and I knew I was going to hell. Or if I ask Mr Crepsley to turn me into a vampire and he says yes... The Lake of Souls.

Both of them widdened their eyes. I slumped down on the wall, my knees to my chest, my hands in my head;crying. Then, I felt arms wrap around my shaking, paranoid body. I looked up and it was Darren. He held me and I rested my head on his shoulder, calming myself. We were like this for about 5 minutes and then I was okay again.

A cough interupted our hold and Darren pulled away with a blush slapped across his face.

"We need to get going, Darren." Larten said.

I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it was almost 5:30AM.

"Oh my God, guys I have to go. My mom will wake up any minute now! Bye!" I hugged Darren and Larten. When I got to Larten, I gave him a small peck on the cheek. I ran home and kept running until I got in through the window and dried the sweat off my face. I crawled into my bed and calmed my swift, heavy breathing. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep before my mother could check on me.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't continue this, but I will post another chapter by tomorrow just to make up for it :3**


	6. Someone Slaughtered My Family

*~Larten Crepsley's P.O.V.~*

She kissed my cheek and ran off. I stared silently as she ran off into the night.

I touched my cheek where she kissed me. "_She kissed me..._" I thought to myself

A smirk came across my face as I watched her run. Then I heard Darren yell, "YOU LIKE HER!"

I snaped out of my trance and sighed. "Why would I like a thing like... that? She is clearly too young for me."

A smirk appeared on Darren's face. "Denial..."

"Behave Darren!" I yelled as I slapped him upside the head.

*~Suzie's P.O.V.~*

I woke up the next morning. I got dressed in a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and black jeans. I walked into the kitchen, to find my mother and sister on the floor, dead. I screamed, staring at their lifeless corpses. I went up to my sister Rachel and touched her cheek softly.

"_She's so cold..._" I thought to myself as I looked at her closed eyes.

I looked over to my mom and saw her corpse leaned against the kitchen island with a huge gash on her arm. I slowly traced the gash with my fingertip and looked at her open, wide eyes. I took my hand from her gash to her eyelids and closed her eyes.

A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand, but more tears flowed down my cheeks as I stared at the dead corpses, hoping that they might still be alive.

I tore my eyes away from the scene, grabbed my purse and cell phone, and ran to Darren's appartment in tears.

I got there and knocked on the door repeatingly. Vancha opened the door and sighed. "Larten, Darren, I think you got a guest..."

Darren and Larten ran up to me. Darren was infront of me and grabbed my shoulders. "Suzie! What happened?"

My voice couldn't work because I was crying too hard. Darren sighed and embraced me into a comforting hug. I hugged back and burried my face into his shoulder, breathing in his smell of sweat and fabric.

A few minutes later, I calmed down and removed my head from his shoulder. We had moved onto the couch after a few seconds. I saw the huge, wet mark on his shoulder.

"Sorry..." I whispered.

"Hey, It's fine. Just tell me what happened."

"Well, I went into the kitchen this morning and found my mom and my sister on the floor dead. They also had gashes in their arms and legs. The strange thing is that they weren't bleeding and there was no blood anywhere."

"No blood?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"None." I said, sniffling my nose sadly.

Then, Larten cut in. "It sounds like vampaneze attacked your family. We need to go investigate now! Get on my back, Suzie."

Oh man I've always wanted to be on his back!

**A/N: Gutter thoughts? ;)**

I gently climbed on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my thighs.

"Darren, ride on Vancha."

**A/N: ;)**

Darren got on Vancha's back and we flitted to my house.

The wind slapped across my face as Larten ran to my house. It felt like a roller coaster ride except for all the screaming and the loops and stuff.

I felt Larten give my thighs a squeeze and I blushed slightly.

"Are you doing okay back there, Suzie?" He asked, focusing on the path in front of him.

"Y...yeah I'm fine." I said laying my head on his shoulder blade.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. It was heavenly, something I couldn't describe. Then, heaven vanished. No wind against my face, the feeling of moving disappeared. We were back to reality.

"We are here, Suzie."

I looked up to my house. "How did you find out where I live...?"

"Darren told Vancha. They lead the way."

I mentally slapped myself for being stupid. I got off of Larten and unlocked the front door with my keys. We walked inside the house and Vancha stared at the TV in the living room. He pressed the power button and Hannah Montana popped up on the TV. He screamed and hid behind the recliner on the other side of the room.

I laughed. "Vancha it's okay. It's a television. You can go ahead and watch it, it won't hurt you."

Vancha slowly came up from behind the recliner and went up to the TV.

"Hey, she's not half bad." he said in a sexy voice toward the TV.

I fake vomited as he started to caress her body through the TV.

"Okay... have fun with that.." I said as I slowly sneaked into the kitchen. Into the world of seriousness.

I saw Larten examining my family's dead corpses.

"The vampaneze have definately been here. You cannot live here anymore, Suzie. It is too dangerous." Larten said, standing up and facing me.

"Where do you suppose I live then?"

A smirk appeared on Darren's face. Larten looked at him.

"Oh no Darren. We cannot let her live with us. It is too dangerous."

"Please?" I asked with my best puppy-dog face. "Help the poor little orphan." I let a tear roll down my cheek.

He sighed. "Fine. We must leave now."

I nodded and we walked inside the living room to find Vancha half naked and humping the TV.

"MY EYES!" I screamed as I covered them with my hands.

I heard a thud and looked beside me to see Larten fainted on the ground.

Darren walked up to Vancha and told him to put his animal skin back on his place.

He sighed and did so right after saying to the TV, "We'll continue this later, Miss Montana." He winked at the TV.

I sighed and went into the kitchen and got an ice pack out of the refrigerator. I walked over to Larten and knelt beside him, putting the ice pack on his forehead. Minutes later, he woke up and looked up to me.

"I do not think I will become gay anytime soon."

Darren and I laughed and helped Larten up.

"We must not waste time. We need to search for the vampaneze tonight."

I looked at his face and saw that he was getting a sun burn.

"Yeah we should leave before your sun burn gets more severe." I said.

He nodded and knelt down infront of me so I could get on his back. I got onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his grip on my thighs. Then, I looked over to Darren getting onto Vancha. I looked up to Darren's face and saw nothing more than a glare of jealousy towards Larten. Then he looked at me and put on a fake smile before turning his head around. Vancha and Larten flitted off into the daylight with us on our backs and leaving me to wonder... _does Darren like me...?_


	7. It's over? NOOOOO

**A/N: I'm probably going to be killed because of this, but I have decided to not continue this fanfic. I didn't think up of a plot when I began this fanfic, so I don't know what will happen next and I can't think of anything that will happen next. Although, you might want to stay in tune for an A Nightmare on Elm Street fanfic. It was a request by my friend in real life Murphy22 who's also writing me a fanfic in return (go check it out. It's called Welcome Home Sanitarium). I might write a Cirque du Freak fanfic later, but for right now, I'm focusing on Edward Scissorhands, Halloween, and A Nightmare on Elm Street. Maybe something new. Well that is all. Feel free to hate me, I understand =/**


	8. Leaving!

Attention to everyone, I am posting this chapter to every single one of my stories because this is a super important message. Joker with the Green Scarf is going out of business. That's right. I'm deleting this account.

FAQ:

**Q: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY ARE YOU DELETING YOUR ACCOUNT?**

_A: Because someone hacked the email that I use for EVERYTHING including this account, so I made a new account in fear that the hacker will delete this account. The name is:_

_Engelhaft Albtraum_

_It means "Angelic Nightmare" in German :)_

**Q: Are you going to repost your stories or make new ones and totally leave out your awesome stories?  
**

_A: Yes, I'm going to repost my stories on my new account. They'll all be posted at once so no waiting :P and I'm definitely making new stories!_

**Q: When are you deleting your account?**

_A: I'm going to be deleting it September 20th 2010 on Monday afternoon/night EST so everyone can have a chance to see this chapter/message_

**Q: What colour are your panties?**

_A: Actually, I'm wearing Guitar Hero boxers right now underneath my pants. Not panties._

**Q: What kind of stories do you have coming up?**

_A: I just wrote the first chapter to my newest story. It doesn't fall under a category though, so I'm going to post it on my fictionpress account which has the same name as my new fanfiction account. Engelhaft Albtraum. It's a story about how fucked up I've become due to one person... my true love Angel... and I'm not with him because he doesn't care about me and it's driving me to insanity. Anyways, you'll find out the rest in the story. The name of the story is Hearts Burst Into Fire and it will be posted on September 15th, 2010 on Wednesday._

**Q: Will you be continuing any of the stories you discontinued ?**

_A: Yes, and I can read that =_=;;_

_But, yes, I am going to continue some of the stories I discontinued. It will be a long time before they get out because I have school ontop of chores, a relationship with a guy who I love but I don't love him as much as Angel and I want to be with Angel but I can't, that thing I have to call a dad being home all the time and I'm not allowed to use the computer when he's home, my wifi in the house is fucking up really bad (the router is hooked to my laptop so that's how I'm posting this), and I have a lot of moments where I'm too depressed to write and I'm crying and having panic attacks and cutting myself and drinking my blood. Everyday. Told ya my life was fucked up._

**Q: Why won't your dad let you be on the internet?**

_A: Don't call him my dad or you'll die. His name is Gary and if you call him my dad, I will hunt you down and hang you by your intenstines, spoon out your eyes, shove them up your vagina, and stab the living shit outta you. But anyways, back to the question. Gary won't let me on the computer because when I was 11, I was talking to people I didn't know over the internet. I wasn't giving them any personal information or anything. I didn't even tell them my real name (which is still going to be a mystery to everyone) and Gary grounded me from the internet until I move out of the house =/ I can't even do fucking school work..._

**Q: Are all these questions annoying you?**

_A: Yes. And the panties question just scared me a bit._


End file.
